Hiding in the Shadows
by Rebecky2277
Summary: Annabeth is a student, hiding in the shadows, never noticed by anyone. What will happen if one day, Percy Jackson, the hottest, coolest jerk and playboy comes along and tries to flirt? Will this end in love or sadness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I'm so excited! Sorry about Confusing Love... I'm having second thoughts about it. Should I delete it? I'm sorry about the OCs that I didn't put in. So, shoutouts to Purplemania, Les 3 Magnifiques, livvybelle23, HackedByAWriter, Elmlea, xxTheQueenOfHeartsxx, Runner958, Sea Breeze Daughter Of Poseidon, Fiery Callista Rese, Hidden Blade. If I missed anyone, please let me know! Please review and tell me whether Confusing Love should stay or go!**

Percy's POV:

Hi I'm Percy Jackson. The coolest boy in school. Everybody loves me. I'm rich, good-looking and popular. This is what I expect in a guy. I don't really have a girlfriend. I just date and dump and date and dump. That's my life. All the girls I've dated are just well, girls. None of them are really serious and I mean it. Now, I'm going to my latest girlfriend, Calypso that I've dated for two days. Seriously, way too long for me.

"Hey there babe." I smiled and waved at Calypso. She ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. "

"Percy! I've missed you so much. That day when I was talking to Jade, she just threw me off like that and I was like, Oh no you didn't and she was all like oh yes I did! and then this guy comes up and like, pushes me to the left and then I was like..." she just went on and on when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Calypso!" I shouted. She looked at me with big eyes. "This...relationship..." I felt like laughing inside but outside I was fake frowning. "is over." I finished. Calypso glared at me with eyes as big as saucers.

"What?" she said with an annoying sound.

"I'm sorry. I just... it's all my fault." I fake cried but inside, I was cheering. Calypso softened her gaze and said,

"I understand, Percy." she pouted for a while. Then, she smiled again and stood up. "But don't worry, I already have another boyfriend." she smiled and flipped her hair. She walked off at the other direction with her stilettos making a clomp clomp clomp sound. Then, she grabbed an unexpecting stranger with shady brown hair and brown eyes. She flirted with him for a minute and then they walked off, hand-in-hand. I smiled quietly to myself. This was going great. I whistled happily and turned around, just to bump with someone.

"Hey...'' my voice was cut short. There, sitting in front of me was a girl with long blonde hair. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders and ended in little princess curls. She was wearing a casual blue t-shirt and jeans. Her skin was tan and she really looked like a Carlifornian girl but her eyes, stormy gray with a hint of blue in it. She was...beautiful.

Annabeth's POV:

I was walking around in school. It was just a normal day for me. Nobody ever sees me. Nobody notices me. I'm just a ghost, hiding in the shadows. Yup, that's me good ol Annabeth. I got my books from my locker and quickly walked off in the opposite direction, trying to avoid everyone. Not that they would care anyway. I didn't notice what was in front of me when I knocked into someone. I rubbed my head and looked up.

"Hey...'' came the voice. I looked up and gasped. Oh no. This cannot be happening. It was Percy Jackson, the school jerk and playboy. I mean, he was cute at times, with his green eyes and messy raven black hair... Ahhh! Stupid teenage hormones. I quickly stood up, grabbed my books and walked away. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see the one and only, Percy Jackson. He was dangerously near. I could even feel his hot breath on my skin. I quickly backed up. "Sorry that I bumped into you." he apologized. I raised an eyebrow and walked off, not even caring to look back. "Hey!" Percy shouted. He grabbed my waist this time and pushed me to the locker. I whined a little and he looked at me. "What's your name?'' he asked. I looked at him, a little angry maybe because I've been classmates with him since first grade! Ahh, who cares...

"I'm Annabeth." I said softly.

"Annabeth..." he smirked. "Nice name."

"Uhh..Thanks." I said and tried to walk away but he held me back. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, sorry I bumped into you. I guess I should give you a proper apology." he smirked an leaned in closer, brushing his lips against mine. I cannot believe this is happening.

"Annabeth!" a voice called. I smiled. Thalia..

**So, how's it? Please R&R and I do not own this. All credits go to Rick Riordan...**

**Rebecky2277**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

I smirked. Thalia.

"Whatcha doing there Kelp Head?" she walked over to Percy and slapped him hard on the head. Percy growled. I watched Thalia, gasping. Doesn't she know who Percy Jackson is? "Annabeth!" she hugged me. I gave her the look saying, _What's with the hugging?. _She just smiled and said, "Annabeth! I don't believe you've met my cousin, the one and only Percy Orion Jackson." This time, I was the one to smirk. Percy looked like he was about to blow.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, his face red.

"Oh, Annie and I are just going to class. What's wrong?" Thalia smirked. I gasped and looked at Thalia.

"Annabeth..." I growled. She just smirked, took my hand and walked off, leaving Percy Jackson behind.

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled at Thalia but it quickly turned into a frown. "But don't call me Annie."

"Alright Annie." Thalia smiled mischieviously.

Percy's POV:

That Thalia is so annoying! Gaaahhhh! I quickly walked around school to see my best bud, Grover Underwood. "Hey bro!" I walked over and fist bumped him. Grover smiled and bleated like a goat. You know, sometimes, I don't know why I'm even friends with him. "What's up?" I sighed.

"Look, Perce. I just got a new girlfriend!" I smirked. Grover? Girlfriend?

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's really pretty. Her name's Juniper." Grover said cheesily. I sighed.

"Grover. Get your head in the game. We have to get to class." I said. Grover smiled once more and we walked off to class.

**Sorry for the short chapter ! I do not own PJO! Please R&R!**


	3. AN! Sorry! Story Reccomendations!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm currently having writer's block right now so I hope you guys will forgive me. For other Percabeth stories to read, I recommend The Green Eyed Delinquent by kazoquel4, The Child Of Wisdom (author) and A Thousand Years by iluvwritinngxoxo. Pls forgive me! Thanks! Oh, I also put a poll up so you might want to check that out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Miss me? I do not own PJO! Have fun reading and dont forget to review!**

Annabeth:

Classes went by quick and soon it was lunch. I hurriedly rushed over to my locker and stuffed my books inside. I was really hungry. I slammed my locker door and spun around to come face to face with the one and only, Percy Orion Jackson. He had a mischievious smirk on his face. I tried ignoring him and walked off only to result in him grabbing my hand.

"What do you want?" I growled. He smirked again. Oh my gosh, what was with all the smirking.

"Nothing..." he smiled and pulled me closer to him. Not again...

"Hey Perce!" another voice said behind him. As soon as I saw him, both our eyes brightened.

"Grover!" I screamed and hugged him.

"Annabeth!" he screamed back and hugged me. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Percy asked. I glared at him. I used to go home with grover every single day! How can he not know me? I sighed. Well, I can't really blame him. I glared at him once more and left, not saying a single word.

Percy:

When Annabeth left, I stared at her with a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked Grover. Grover faceplamed himself and shook his head.

"You are hopeless." I heard him whisper.

"What?" I smirked. When Grover looked up, he glared at me with a serious look. I gulped.

"Perce! She used to sit right in front of you! She used to walk home with me! You used to call her a nerd, remember?" I thought for a while and this was what came into mind.

_In sixth grade:_

_"Nerd!" I shouted and smacked her head. She crouched and walked off. I followed her and grabbed one of her books, passing it back and forth with my best friend, Luke. "Catch it! Catch it!" I hollered. _

_"Give it back!" the girl screamed. I just laughed and ran away with the book in my arms._

_After school a few years later:_

_"Bye!" I waved to my best bud, Grover. Grover laughed and high fived me. Then, he ran down the stairs and greeted a frail girl. She had braces and little pigtails. She looked at me. I caught a slight glimpse of her gray eyes before she ran away._

I gulped. Was she Annabeth?

**Cliffy... Please R&R! Love my readers . Shoutout to superstarx100! She's my fanfiction sista! Shout out to Child of Wisdom and kazoquel4 ! I love them!**


	5. Chapter 4 Preview and New Story!

**Hey guys, sorry about the super long wait! School's been really busy! I just want you guys to know, I really appreciate my followers! I love you guys! This is a preview and BTW, i've got a new story called the Past of Destiny with my bud, Animal Awesome. So, I'm not a fan of author's notes. So, let's get on with the preview**!

Percy's POV:

I gulped. Oh no no no no no no no no no... That girl cannot be Annabeth. Annabeth was so pretty. That girl I saw a long time ago with Grover was frail and puny and...ugly. Grover seemed to be reading my mind.

"People change, Percy. Annabeth was one of them. She was ugly and frail but if you actually know her, she's beautiful on the inside. She's talented and smart. You were one of the people that ignored her." Grover sighed.

"But...she never showed her face to anyone!" I protested.

"Percy, people have secrets and Annabeth's one of them." Grover explained.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait. I wanted to wait until I really had time to type this chapter so here I am! Okay, I don't own PJO bla bla bla. On with the story.**

Percy's POV:

I gulped. Oh no no no no no no no no no... That girl cannot be Annabeth. Annabeth was so pretty. That girl I saw a long time ago with Grover was frail and puny and...ugly. Grover seemed to be reading my mind.

"People change, Percy. Annabeth was one of them. She was ugly and frail but if you actually know her, she's beautiful on the inside. She's talented and smart. You were one of the people that ignored her." Grover sighed.

"But...she never showed her face to anyone!" I protested, flinging my hands into the air.

"Percy, people have secrets and Annabeth's one of them." Grover explained. "When Annabeth was young, her mother, Athena, died. It was a sad time. Annabeth was horrified. Nobody would help her family. They were poor and her father, Frederick started blaming her for everything. He yelled at her and pulled her hair. Then, he bought a whip and started whipping her. She kept it all a secret but one day, on accident, I saw a long deep scar on her right shoulder. It was horrible. That was the day her secret spilled out."

I gasped. That...that...was horrible. "So, what about now?" I asked hestitantly.

"Now, her father's remarried but still in his hating state." Grover sighed. I gasped again. Poor Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV:

"What?!" I screamed, my scream echoing through the halls.

"Sorry..." Grover winced. "It all came out so sudden!"

"Grover..." I sighed. "Uhhh..." I groaned and turned to walk away just to bump into the one and only Percy Jackson. He looked down at me with pitiful green eyes but I just passed him and walked on.

"Bye Annabeth!" shouted Grover.

"Bye." I mumbled. Percy walked over to me and bumped my shoulder with his back.

"Hey." Percy started. He hunched his head lower to try to make eye contact but I shook my head the other way.

"Leave me alone." I stated and walked faster. I turned around the corner, desperate to lose him.

"Stop!" Percy shouted. "Stop!" he huffed and walked next to me, trying to keep up. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

That was a mistake. I was sinking in his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They were so beautiful. Slowly, both of us started leaning in. And we ended it in a kiss.

**How'd you like that? Shout out to Jumpman23E! Pls read his story! He is a first time fanfictioner. Thank you and please review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Missed me?** **Sorry for not updating so long. Unlike other authors, I want to find time to actually type out everything thoroughly. So...yeah. I do not own PJO.**

Annabeth:

It was beautiful. Just being in his arms. It was as though I was a fragile piece of glass and that he was the owner, scared of letting go. But...something wasn't right.

This wasn't really happening.

It was as if I was in a dream. I looked into his eyes and pulled back. He gasped. Finally, I understood. This was a kiss of pity.

"D-d-d-don't " I stuttered. "This isn't right." I turned around and ran away. As fast as I could. A single tear fell from my face.

Where could I go?

My father was at home, waiting for me with the whip. Helen couldn't do anything. She was just as scared as me. Bobby and Matthew were off playing at their friend's house. I didn't know where to go. Sprinting out the door, I tripped from the staircase. I screamed a bloodcurling scream. That was when a pair of arms flew out and caught me. My eyes wandered until I saw a tuft of blonde hair.

"Are you okay?"

Percy:

Woah. What just happened? Did I just kiss Annabeth? I touched my lips softly with my fingertips. I knew that it was a kiss of guilt but...somehow it just felt right.

"Annabeth!" I cried after five minutes. I ran all the way over to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked down and growled. It was my old friend, Luke Castellan.

Annabeth:

I looked up and met a pair of astonishingly beautiful blue eyes. The boy smiled and lowered me down. I blushed a little.

"T-thanks." I whispered. He smiled.

"Your welcome." he turned to walk away.

"Stop!" I yelled. Luke turned around.

"I'm Annabeth Chase!" I yelled.

"Luke Castellan." the boy smirked and walked off, leaving me dumbfounded.

What had happened?

**Ok, that was short. I know! But, I'll update soon! I promise!**

Anyway, here's a sneak peek into the next chapter.

Annabeth:

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. I looked at the brunette next to him.

"And who is this?" asked the brunette. She smirked.

"Bonnie... Stay out of this." he growled.

"Suit yourself, sweetheart." Bonnie smirked one last time and turned around. "He chose the better one."

I couldn't believe it. That boy! I screamed again, ignoring the turning faces. His eyes welled with tears but I knew better. Slowly, he turned away from the crowd, from my face.

"I'm sorry, Annie." That was the night he vanished. Luke Castellan, my ex-boyfriend.

**Exciting? I hope so. So, anyway, bye! And please review. I've gotten so little reviews that sometimes I just want to stop this story. Speaking of stopping stories, **

**SHOULD I CONTINUE CONFUSING LOVE: A PERCABETH STORY?**

**Please review and give your opinion. Thank you!  
**


End file.
